


Dream

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, MTF!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the trials and tribulations led them to this moment, where Blaine was watching his bride walk towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

He couldn’t even breathe. 

The moment the doors opened and Kara stepped out, arm in arm with her father, all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. Blaine couldn’t hear the music they had spent weeks picking out over the white noise in his ears. 

Kara looked stunning. Her hair that she had worked so hard to grow out was loose in soft curls around her shoulders. Her eyes looked so unbelievably blue with the subtle make up. Her smile was luminous as they locked eyes with him. 

Of course Kara couldn’t pick a dress that was boring. It had a train and was almost completely covered in sparkling crystals. With every step she took she glowed. 

They were entirely focused on each other as Kara walked closer and closer. Her bright eyes were shining with tears and he knew he wasn’t much better. 

Kara kissed her father on the cheek and smiled softly at the words he whispered to her. She took a few steps closer to him and gently took Blaine’s hands. 

“Stop,” she whispered, reaching up to gently brush tears off of Blaine’s cheeks. “You’ll make me cry.”

“You look so beautiful,” he breathed and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. 

He could clearly remember how terrified Kurt was to come out to him as transsexual. He remembered the way he did research, afraid for what it would mean for him and then coming to the conclusion that it didn’t matter. He remembered the pain in Kara’s eyes as slurs and hateful words were thrown at her.

He remembered the surgeries and the way Kara would look at herself in the mirror like she was finally seeing herself as she was meant to be. He remembered how excited she was about getting her license changed. He remembered how bright her smile was when she came home from her wedding dress fitting. 

And now she was standing in front of him. His bride.

This was a dream coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by msklainehummel: MtF!Kurt please! It’s their wedding day and Blaine is just in awe at how beautiful his wife looks in her wedding dress. (Can the dress be long and crystal-y cause I like dresses like that. :3)


End file.
